


The Marauders: A Series Of One Shots

by ghostly_perfection



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Funny, Multi, One Shot, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin Fluff, The Marauders - Freeform, The Unstoppable Four, This Is Just A Lot Of Fun To Write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostly_perfection/pseuds/ghostly_perfection
Summary: A bunch of The Marauders one shots, basically just comedy. Lots of Wolfstar, pretty cute. Please check this out! It’s really pretty funny.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 33





	1. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! I just wanted to clear some stuff out of the way, so you know what's going on with this fic. Bunch of one shots, pretty funny, with some fluff. They range all over The Marauder's years at Hogwarts, and I'll tell you what year they're in. Also, I have a head cannon that Sirius wore his hair in a ponytail until he was in his 5th year of Hogwarts, so that's the was this is. Also, Peter Pettigrew has blond, straight, hair, very average. And James has very, very messy black hair. And Remus has blond/brownish curls, and lots scars. Adorable.   
> This fic is in 3rd year.

Remus is sitting over by himself, out by the lake. He’s got himself in a ball, and has his knees pulled up to his face. 

So, as normal, I go over and be my usual self. Obnoxiously fun. 

I put my legs on either side of him, and bend over so my face is hanging in his. 

“Mooooooony! What’s up?!” I say, in an upbeat tone. 

“Nothing…” he mutters, still not pulling his face into view. 

“Mooooooony.” I say, still being annoying.

He tilts his face up, just a bit, but I can already see the new scar. 

“...Another one....” he says, sounding like he’s about to cry.

“Another one…  _ what?”  _ I say, trying to sound confused. 

“...Scar… I got another one last night…” sounding even closer to crying than he was a few seconds ago.

“Oh! That’s why you look cooler than usual!” I say brightly, and I see his eyes light up. 


	2. Transfiguration Is A Good Place To Come Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McGonagalls's POV  
> 4th Year

*Remus, Peter, James, and Sirius walk into the Transfiguration classroom*

I cluck my tongue. The lesson started five minutes ago, and here show up the famous troublemakers. 

Peter says, “I’m here!”

And then Sirius says, “I’m queer!”

And right after that, James says, “I’m a deer!”

I just stare at them. 

Remus then says, “I am… so sorry.” 


	3. LUPIN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lupin's POV

Sirius started doing this thing where he shouts “LUPIN!” when I walk in, and “LUPOUT!” when I leave a room. I thought that it was one of the things that he would do for a while, but it’s lasted for three years. 

_ *Time passes, and Remus has just gotten on the Hogwarts Express for his seventh year* _

He walks into the compartment, as usually, Sirius yells  “LUPIN!” Remus looks at Sirius, smirking mischievously at him, and says, “What do I have to do to stop this joke?” Sirius just smiles brighter than ever and said, “It’s so obvious, isn’t it? Who would have said a smart guy like you took his entire life to understand?”

“ _ Just never leave.”  _


	4. Drunk Sirius: A Time For Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV James  
> 4th Year

I’m carrying Sirius up the stairs. He’s drunk out of his mind, and, well, he’s only a 4th year. He went to some party in the Slytherin’s common room, don’t ask me why. He only had two bottles of beer, according to some sixth-year. I could have done much better than that. 

Anyway, he couldn’t even walk, so I had to carry him. I’m giving him a piggyback ride, and his face is buried in my shoulder. I don’t mind carrying Sirius at all, and I’ve had to do it tons of times. He has one hand clamped onto my shoulder, and his other arm is hanging over my other shoulder. 

“Prooooongs. I’m soooooooory. I’m a terrible friend.” Sirius says, slurring his words a bit, and the despair there is so funny that I crack a smile.

“Pfff! Carrying you around is one of my favorite hobbies,” I say, my voice dripping humor. “Do you know how many muscles I’m working out? Gotta be strong for Quidditch.” 

“James-”

“My abs’ll be so tight that all the girls’ll be ogling at them. Hah!”

“James…” he says, sounding like he was going to pass out any moment. 

“Prongs, I think I threw up on your shoulder.”

“Oh, well, that’s too bad. I guess I’m used to it.” I say with a laugh. 


	5. Platonic Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter's POV  
> Folks, I haven't read Harry Potter in awhile, and I forgot that Sirius and Remus aren't cannon. *slaps face*  
> I'm honestly really proud of myself, tbh.  
> 4th Year

I was sitting in the common room, next to Sirius and James. They were fighting. When I started to listen this is what I heard.

 **James:** So... I saw you've been spending a lot of your time with Remus, lately.

 **Sirius:** No, James, it's not what it looks like! I swear!

 **James:** Oh, really? So, no reason for me to be jealous?

 **Sirius:** No, Prongs, you're the only one for me.

 **James:** Is that so?

 **Sirius:** I swear to god! Remus and I are only dating, ok? He's my boyfriend! 

**James:** So, there are no best-friend feelings involved?

 **Sirius:** You are still my one and only best friend! He's just the love of my life, nothing more!

 **James:** But I'm still the platonic love of your life, right?

 **Sirius:** Of course, Bro!

 **Lily and I:** What the-


	6. Let's All Be Mean To Snape, Shall We?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd Year

* _Snape is sitting quietly in the library, doing his homework.*_

"Hey, Severus!" I say, trying to come off cooly. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with my group, sometime. We've been thinking about adding you for _months."_ I say, dramatically. 

Little does he know...

This is just a prank. It's getting back at him after he turned us in for sneaking around. The little-

" _Really!_ " he says, excited. "I course I'll hang out with you!" 

I glance past Snape, and I see Remus's hand. Padfoot and Moony are under the invisibility cloak, and, well, we're dumping water on Snape's homework. Remus is water-proofing it first, the good egg. He refused to follow through with out doing this, so Sirius and I agreed.

"Oh, yeah, we're getting together at-" I watch Sirius dump the water over his homework- "Well, why should I tell you? I don't know why you'd come along. You're aren't part of our group, anyway." I say, with a laugh. Snape looks like he's about to cry, the poor bloke. Maybe, _just maybe,_ I shouldn't have been so cruel. Eh, it's done. He turns around, and sees his homework, apparently soaking wet. Sirius pulls me under the invisibility cloak, just before Snape turns around to cuss at me. We watch as he starts to cry, and we leave.


	7. OH SHIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius's POV  
> 5th Year

Remus was reading a book at a table in the common room. He seemed to be absorbed in it, even though it was three a.m. and no one else was up. Well, other than me. 

I was an animagus right now, and I jumped up on the table. I laid down, and then I made a small noise at the back of my throat. He didn't look up, so I whined a bit, and when he did look up, he had this blank stare, like he was seeing me but he wasn't at the same time. 

He suddenly realized that he was looking at me, and he yelled, "WHAT THE-" and fell of his chair. I transformed back, on my hands and knees, and I said, "MOONY?!" right as he said, "OH SHIT". 

I jumped off the table and I crouched next to him. "Are you hurt?" I asked quickly. He laughed, and then said, "I think I'll be okay." 


	8. Four A.M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter's POV  
> 6th Year

I don't know why we do this every Saturday night, but we do. We all stay in the common room until it's four a.m., and then we head back to our dorms. Right now, we were sitting by/on a couch. Sirius was sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch, and Remus had his head in Sirius's lap. He was sleeping. James was sprawled out over the couch, lazing around. I was sitting on the end, reading a book, well, trying too. The fire didn't give off enough light to see all of the words. 

James and Sirius were talking about some Quidditch match I hadn't seen, so I just sat there, trying not to nod off. According to their standards, if you fell asleep you weren't cool. Remus gets a free pass because he's Sirius's boyfriend, and Sirius loves having him lay in his lap. If I were to fall asleep, I would probably be teased about it for days. Anyway, it's almost four. No one else is in the common room. 

Eventually the clock strikes four, and James starts to get up. Sirius scoops Remus up and carries him to his bed, and James and I follow. I basically fall on my bed, and I just pull off my tie. James pulls off his shirt, and lays down with a _thud_. Sirius pulls his tie off his shoulders, and he flops down on Remus's bed, pulling the covers up over him and Remus. 

The next day, at noon, we're all still sleeping. 


	9. Yum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd Year

Remus is standing in the hallway, reading a book. I walk up behind him, and plant my face in his shoulder. My bangs are spread out all over his shoulder, but the rest of my hair is pulled back in it's traditional ponytail. I inhale, and I smell something that smells like fresh bread, or melting butter. It's warm, there's no other way to describe it. I love it, so I inhale again. 

After awhile of this, I say, "Moony, why didn't you tell me that you have such a good smell?" I can only imagine his face. Really surprised. Oh, how I love Remus. 


	10. Christmas Tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6th Year  
> Remus's POV

James and Sirius invited me to Christmas at James's house this year. Sirius practically lives there during the summer, and the holidays, he even has his own bedroom, so there wasn't even a question about him coming with James. They didn't want to leave me behind, so, here I am, staring at myself in a mirror. 

I have tan khakis on, and brown dress shoes. My hair is messy, the curls hanging in my face. I can plainly see all of my scars, but I try and avoid looking at them. I finally look at the sweater that James gave me. 

It's a green holiday sweater, and on it is says, "NICE". It has snowflakes around it, and red accents. I hear a knock at the door, and when I turn around, James and Sirius are standing there, in red sweaters that read, "NAUGHTY". Theirs is basically a copy of mine, but color reversal. They're wearing black jeans, with dark brown lace-up boots that go up to their knees. They look great, per usual. 

"You look great, Moony!" James says. 

"I look like I'm going to win an ugly sweater contest," I say, putting a hand on my forehead, but I'm smiling. 

"C'mon, it's a tradition!" Sirius says. 

"Oh god, Sirius." I say. 

"You're both idiots." I finish. 

James just smirks, and Sirius walks up closer to me in whispers in my ear, "Ya look hot, ya know, right?" 

I blush like mad. James's smirk is replaced with a scowl, and he says, "You two can be gay later! Now lets go eat!" 

Sirius just plants a kiss on my cheek, and then leaves the room with James. 

I look like a tomato now. 


	11. Works Every Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6th Year  
> Remus's POV

I’m sitting on a couch in the common room, reading a book. Sirius has his head in my lap, and I think that he’s about to fall asleep. We’ve been sitting like this for awhile. I’ve decided that I want some chocolate, but I’m to lazy to go and get it. Hmm..

I have an idea. 

I start to scratch Sirius’ head. “Padfoot?”

He leans into my touch automatically. “Yeah?”

”Who’s a good boy?” I say. 

He scoffs, and says, “That’s not going to work on me.” 

I smirk. “Come on, who’s a good boy?”

He starts to wiggle. Hah. “No... stop it...”

I full on smile. “You are! You’re a good boy!” 

His whole body starts to wiggle uncontrollably. “Really?!”

Ah, sweet success. “Yes you are! Now, go fetch me some chocolate!” 

Sirius jumps up and runs into our dorm.   
  
Works every time. 


	12. Chocolate and Animagi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV James  
> 5th Year

We're sitting at dinner, just chilling. Moony is completely blown away by the fact that we became Animagi for him. Sirius is stuffing his face, and Peter is working on some Transfiguration assignment. 

"I still can't believe you all became Animagi for me!" Remus says, sounding blown away.

"Believe it, Remus." I say, smiling. "We're here for y-"

"Sirius?" I say, concerned.

His mouth is full, so it's hard to understand him. "Mmmmmf- what?" 

I pause. "Er... should you be eating that?" 

"....hmm?" he replies.

Remus catches on, and then says, "Well, isn't your animagus a dog? ...Doesn't chocolate kill dogs?" 

Sirius pauses. His face then morphs into his normal dramatic bitch face, and then he drops his chocolate frog in shock.

I panic a bit, but I try to make it sound like I'm not. "I'm sure it'll be fine-"

Sirius shouts, "AM I GOING TO DIE?!?" dramatically. 

Oh, no. What have I done... 

"Oh, here we go again." Remus says.

"REMUS, AM I GOING TO DIE?"

Remus pauses for a second, then responds, "I really don't think you're going to DIE, Sirius-"

"THE ROOM!"

I smack my forehead, "I shouldn't have even said anything-"

"IT'S SPINNING!"

"Sirius, you're overreacting-" Remus says calmly.

"THE DARKNESS IS UPON ME! THE LIGHT IS FADING! WHERE ARE YOU? I CAN'T SEE YOU! JAMES, REMUS, I CAN'T SEE YOU-" 

"You're facing the wall, Sirius." I say, harshly. (I'm trying not to laugh.) 


	13. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Sirius  
> 2nd Year  
> Sirius is wearing a Gryffindor tee-shirt, it's red and has the Gryffingdor logo. He's also wearing jeans, they're ripped, but they have patches sewn underneath them. He's also wearing some brown boots.

I walk through the Hogwarts grounds, trying to find Remus. I'm scanning the lawn, when I see, down by the Forbidden Forest, Moony. He has an over sized green sweater on, and it's hanging off his shoulder. He's sitting on a log, with his face in his hands. I jump over the log, and sit down next to him, he glances at me, but keeps his face in his hands. I put my arm around him, and he leans into me. I notice that he only has on sock on. 

He's dirty, bruised, and has more scars than the last time I saw him. That's almost always the way he is after a full moon. His hair is messier than usual, and I pull a twig out of it. He's put his hands down in his lap, and I'm supporting most of his weight. His face is all scrunched up, and I feel so bad for him. 

He starts to say something, but it's incoherent. He tries again and says, "I- I'm a monster." He chokes it out, and I pull him closer. 

"No, you're not," I say surely. His crying slows down, and when he gives me a chance I pull him into my side, wrapping my arm around him, holding him close. 


	14. Tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd Year  
> James' POV

It was almost a full moon. 

Remus had slept through breakfast. (We, being the good friends we are, brought him as much food as we could smuggle out.) He didn't want to come out of bed, and we did our best to get him somewhat decent. We brought him a _lot_ of coffee. (Four cups was all we could smuggle out.) He still looked like he had been up the whole night. When, really, he had gone to bed right after dinner, (He didn't even do his homework) (We did it for him) and woke up at 8:45. I always feel particularly bad for him at this time, right before a full moon. He said that he felt like complete and utter shit. (This was alarming, because Remus _never_ swore. That means a lot to someone who knows him like their own brother.) 

He was groaning, slumping against Sirius and I, we were practically carrying him through the halls. We, thankfully, had Divination first, which meant that he could sleep through it. Trelawney loved us. We were particularly good at making up predictions, and she thought that we were the most gifted Seers in the year. It was a running joke between us. _Who could make up the most gruesome things for their predictions?_ Remus thought that we ought to try more, but didn't really care. This was the one class were he wouldn't give it his all. We could just say that he must be in a trance, or something. The more mad it sounds, I've learned, the more she eats it up. 

Peter was walking in front of us, clearing the way. Remus seemed to be more tired than was usual around this time. He had bags under his eyes, and I think his eyes are even open. (Well, maybe a little.) He might as well get on my back, we were supporting so much of his weight. When we got to a empty hallway, I whispered to Sirius, "Should I carry him? I don't think he's going to make it much longer. I mean, look at him." Sirius glanced down at Remus, who was slumped forward, head bowed. "Maybe that's a good idea..." Remus was completely unaware that we were leaning over him, talking. Peter had stopped, and was digging around in his bag. "Dang, I gave all of my chocolate to Remus yesterday..." he mumbled. 

Sirius helped him onto my back, I was now giving him a piggy back ride. Sirius had taken his bag, and we trudged forward again, towards the Divination classroom. A first year passed us, and she looked up at Remus, who had his head laying on my shoulder, looked disgusted, and then muttered something around the lines of, "Bloody gays..." Oh, homophobia. You are so cruel. She was definitely a first year, then. Once you start second year, you're so used to gays that you don't even bat an eye. When we were almost to Divination, when a second year looked up at Remus, and asked quietly, "Is he okay? He doesn't look so good..." Sirius glanced at me, and then said, "Yeah, he's _okay._ Been staying up too late studying." The second year nodded understandingly, and then hurried away, presumably to their next class. "Maybe we should just take him to the hospital wing." Peter said. "He _is_ looking rougher than usual." Sirius said. We were talking like Remus wasn't even hear. We assumed he was pasted the point of even listening. 

When we finally reached Divination, Remus seemed to be even more far gone, and Sirius muttered something about putting an Imperious curse on him, just so he could get through the class. I gave him a look that said, _why in hell's name would you even consider that?,_ and he said lowly, "My mum used to do it to me... s'not _so_ bad." I was about to say something back when Professor Trelawney greeted us. "Welcome, Seers! So glad you have decided to join us... I saw in my crystal ball that Remus might be absent..." she said, mystically. The old git, she obviously had looked at Remus, and then tacked on the next part. 

We when and sat down on our normal couch, in the back of the classroom, we set Remus between Sirius and I, and Peter sat in front of us, on the floor. He had graciously agreed to taking notes for Remus, since Remus was far beyond capable. Remus had his head slumped against Sirius' shoulder, and Sirius had to keep pushing it up. (His head kept falling forward.) 

We had been early to class, so we just sat there. Trelawney had disappeared off to who knows where. Remus muttered something, and Sirius said, "What?" at the same time I did. He cleared his throat, and said, in a small voice, "I think... I can make it through this class... and then I'm going... straight back to our... dorm." Sirius dug into his bag and pulled out some chocolate. (We all keep chocolate in our bags.) (Well, I suppose Peter had given his all to Remus already.) Remus reached up and took it, and then bit off a small hunk of it. "Thanks for helping me, guys. I don't know what I'd do without you." "Anytime, Moony," I said. 

It wasn't long before he was sleeping. 


End file.
